<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome to the Family by Becca_Lyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781457">Welcome to the Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca_Lyn/pseuds/Becca_Lyn'>Becca_Lyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Mob Boss AU, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tom has a rando dead wife, Tom has kids, but tagged just in case, not really underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca_Lyn/pseuds/Becca_Lyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When 20-year-old Harry Potter has run out of options, he turns to the most powerful person he knows in hopes of getting a job. When offered a position as a caretaker and tutor for Tom Riddle's twin children he begins to wonder if he got more than he bargained for. </p>
<p>When Tom Riddle's obsession asks him for a job, he is overjoyed. Now he has a way to keep Harry close to him, if only he had some way to make Harry love him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort, other - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>438</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome to the Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a new project I'm working on, as I'm currently a little obsessed with Mob Boss!Tom. Its not fully edited as I wanted to get it out as soon as possible, so if you see any issues please let me know! I hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry Potter had first met Mr. Riddle when he was eleven. He had gone to the hospital to see his godfather Remus after he had the accident and Mr. Riddle had been there to say goodbye to his wife. She had been very sick he had told little Harry. And Harry in his constant want to make others happy had stuck around the man, content to see an interested light in the man’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had seen Mr. Riddle a few other times in his life, more so after he began attending Hogwarts, the school for either the very rich or very intelligent. Harry had been content to be neither of those. Mr. Riddle seemed to enjoy Hogwarts, would come to speak to the teachers and even some of the students. He would always smile so kindly to Harry whenever they met in the halls, leaving young Harry with a starstruck look of amazement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was, of course, until Mr. Riddle had a loud argument with the Headmaster, practically in front of the whole school. The man stormed out of the school, but not before he leaned down to Harry and whispered, “If you ever need anything. Anything at all, you find me.” Immediately, little Harry’s heart fell for the man, a little childhood crush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was when he was twelve. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now Harry is twenty and trying desperately to stay afloat in university. Money was on short supply now that he’s struck out on his own, not wanting to take what little money Remus had. He thought things were going well with his little apartment, he was doing great in classes, but finding a job that lasted longer than a week was hard. He was at risk of losing it all if he didn’t find something more stable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, here he was. Standing in front of his childhood crush, his heart beating so hard he thought it might fly from his chest. He had always known Mr. Riddle to be some sort of businessman, an important one at that. Surely he had something Harry could do?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, what Harry had not expected when he arrived was for the man to still be so</span>
  <em>
    <span> fucking hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Mr. Riddle had always been an attractive man in Harry’s eyes, but he thought some of it would have been his ideation as a horny teenager. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. Definitely not. As the man climbed out of his limo, of course a fucking limo, a bright smile already on his lips, Harry could only think he had gotten more attractive. He stood tall, easily dwarfing Harry in stature, lean, but still decently muscled. His chiseled features remained, not marred by wrinkles. His hair was still a lovely brown, the waves coiffed to show off the silver appearing on the sides. The definition of a silver fox.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And definitely Harry’s type. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My little Harry, how good it is to see you!” Riddle waved the men who had followed him out of the car away, their eyes following Harry with suspicion and confused glances. “I wish I had known I’d run into you, I would have set apart some time for us to catch up, maybe grab some coffee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looked at the large office building he had fully expected to find the other man in, before glancing back shyly. “Well- you see Mr. Riddle. I actually was hoping to speak to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Call me Tom, Harry, we’re both adults.” Somehow the grin on the man’s face managed to get wider, as if Harry coming specifically to speak to him made his day completely. “Why don’t you follow me to my office, and we can talk?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded, following behind the older man silently, forcing himself to not look at the man’s ass as he walked. Instead, he focused on the clean, white reception area where people were crowded as if waiting for the older man to arrive. The moment he walked inside all eyes zeroed in on him. Some watched him with concern, others irritation, but all with confusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our meeting will be moved to a later time, please go back to usual business.” The man’s voice rang out through the room, shocking the gathering into moving, yet Harry could still feel the stares on his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was grateful when they reached the elevator, the doors shutting off the stares with an air of finality. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Riddle-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Tom, Harry. Call me Tom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded, and with a sigh, he began again. “Tom, you didn’t have to cancel your meeting for me- I could have waited until you had more time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. It’s been moved, not canceled. I always have time for you, Harry.” The man was smiling again, his hand suddenly on Harry’s arm to invite him into his office. Of course, it was all the way at the top. “Would you like anything? Tea, coffee? I can have them both in minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry felt like this was going too fast. Tom was leading him to a couch (who has a lounge area in their office?), his voice making Harry’s heart beat faster. Tom had always been so nice to him, he couldn’t ask for something like this. But, it was too late for him to think up some other reason for his visit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No- no. Thank you.” He sat, Tom sitting next to him, almost crowding into Harry’s space, a gleeful expression on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me know if you change your mind.” The man crossed his legs, somehow taking up more space on the small sofa. “Now, tell me what is troubling you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry wasn’t one for the sugar daddy idea, but right now? Right now an attractive older man, who had a lot of money, was sitting next to him. He never thought he could present himself in such a way, but damn, if the man offered Harry wouldn’t argue much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- uh.” Harry swallowed, trying to hide his nervousness. “I need a job.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom’s eyes darkened, his smile falling. “I’m sorry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. Usually, I wouldn’t ask but-” Harry was rushing, forcing the words out. He felt terrible for asking, but he needed help. He sighed, letting out all of his problems. “I’m about to lose my apartment. I barely have enough money to eat sometimes, and any extra money I have goes directly into paying for school. Places aren’t really hiring, and if they are, they don’t want some skinny 20-year-old student with unreliable hours. I don’t need anything too important, I just. . . I need help, Tom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom listened to his sob story, nodding with understanding. “What of your godfather, Remus right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded, feeling his anxiety build up into tears behind his eyes. “I can’t take anything from him. He has a harder time than I do. You would know, you’re the person who got him a job at Hogwarts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older man chuckled, his arm wrapping around Harry’s shoulders in a semblance of a hug. “Now how would you know about that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t wait for Harry’s response before continuing, “Harry, this business isn’t for people like you. I’m not saying you’d be bad at it, but I just don’t think you’re ready for it. I can help you look around, see if anyone is looking-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom stopped speaking suddenly, causing Harry to look up at him in concern. His expression seemed bright, his smile returning ten-fold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry, my dear, sweet Harry. Tell me, are you any good with children?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry blinked, the odd compliment shaking him for a moment. “I’m ok, I guess? I don’t have much experience besides a few random tutoring jobs I had.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, the man’s grin managed to grow wider. “I think I have a job for you.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The first time Tom Riddle met Harry was when he was twenty-seven. His “wife” had just died, truly a pity. He was more upset about the two children she had left him to care for than her actual demise. He had married her simply for face-value. A family man looked better than a man with nothing, especially with all the eyes on him at the time. He had promised to take care of her, but now he was left with two infants that she had promised to take care of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Little Harry had been wandering around the hospital waiting area, his godfather injured somewhere in the back. The boy had immediately caught his attention, the lightning scar on his forehead the signature left behind when Voldemort’s people killed or hurt someone. He could remember the child easily, the only child left with his mark. Tom- or Voldemort as he preferred, had killed the boy’s parents himself when he was sixteen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy had no idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry had come up to him, a bright smile on his face as he asked Tom what he was doing there. His green eyes glittered with interest, and untold sadness when Tom answered him truthfully. Immediately, the child sat next to him, with the intention to cheer the man up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom was in wonderment. How had something surrounded by darkness come out so bright? Why did this child, who knew nothing of him or what he had done, try so hard to make him happy? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His obsession was born that night. Somehow, unknowingly, when he had murdered the child’s parents he had known he was his. That was what caused him to scratch his mark into the child’s skin, bearing his obsession deeper than anyone intended. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now, nine years later, his boy had blossomed into an attractive young man, asking </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> for a job. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had been overly giddy at first, but then the fear of revealing to Harry what his true business was, the fear of losing the boy grew too strong. He had prepared himself to send his boy away, ready to slowly introduce mob life to him if need be. But, as all geniuses do, he had an idea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry, my dear, sweet Harry. Tell me, are you any good with children?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He barely heard Harry’s response, his thoughts lost to what an amazing idea he had. His children were almost ten now and had a difficult time with keeping nannies. Even his toughest guards were terrified of the small demons, their hatred for anyone but their father a curse upon the land. But Harry. . . Harry would be perfect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel his grin growing larger. “I think I have a job for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Relief spread across Harry’s features, his body relaxing slightly in Tom’s hold. “Really? You do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! I wouldn’t lie to you, Harry.” He stood suddenly, searching his desk for a picture of his little demons. He presented the picture of him and his frankly beautiful children to Harry with a smile. “This is Lily and August. They currently need someone to watch them after school, get help with homework, and whatever else is needed until I arrive home. There will probably be some extra babysitting jobs when necessary as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry took the picture gingerly, looking at the people within with a smile. “That sounds great. They look like good kids. I’d love to help you out with them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom could only imagine coming home to see Harry there, helping the children with homework, cooking dinner for them all, sleeping in his bed-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook the thoughts from his head, finally absorbing what Harry had said to him. “Good, great! I’m sure they’ll love you. We can discuss hours and payment when we get there.” He turned back towards the elevator, expecting his boy to follow him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry jumped up suddenly, “G-get there? Get where exactly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a grin, he responded. “Well, you should meet them shouldn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>His obsession did not begin as a sexual interest. Tom Riddle may be a lot of things, but a pedophile is not one. It began simply, as a want to see this child grow, to see if the happy and innocent glow would remain in the dark, disgusting world. He would know all about that, seeing as he was the largest mob boss in London, possibly even England at that point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, as Harry grew, so did Tom’s obsession with him. Slowly simple interest became hunger, an urge to claim the boy, now young man as his own. And now Harry was going to be working for him, in his house of all places. Here he could slowly introduce the idea of the mob into Harry’s brain, and even better, convince Harry of his belonging to Tom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was willing to take his time. Let Harry get attached to the children first. Over time his obsession will become his forever. It was only a matter of time. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't currently have a name for Tom's mysterious dead wife. If anyone has any ideas, I'd love to hear them! As long as its not Bellatrix, as she is in the story later on.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>